Reencarnation: Please save my heart
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Después de la muerte de Rin quedarán esperanzas para el Lord de las Tierras Occidentales? Sesshomaru partirá en busca de su destino. SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.
1. Lonely Company

**Reencarnation: Please save my Heart**

Notas_ 

Este fic es un Sess/Rin, definitivamente me encanta escribir sobre ellos ^.^  El titulo hace referencia al anime/manga que lo intitula…aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo completo así que solo me preste el nombre XDD(no tiene nada que ver solo la idea de la reencarnación).

El poema de introducción es de mi composición M.R (marca registrada) y tengo todos los derechos sobre el entendido? ¬.¬. En la medida de lo posible pienso hacerlo en varios poemas-fics o songfics, sino ser a la manera tradicional ^^.

…**_letra del poema_….**

"….pensamientos…"

_...hablado….-

Para ubicación, pueden o no leer el fic "Youkai Ai" que se encuentra en fanfiction.

En el cuenta la relación y declaración del amor Sesshomaru /Rin que sirve para este fic. "Reencarnation" se considera una secuela pero creo que se entendera sin necesidad de leer su antecesor.

******************************************************************

En la espesura del bosque. 

Un ser de pelo plateado guardaba la vista baja.

Sostenía algo entre su brazo (solo tiene uno ^^u), un cuerpo. Yacía inerte desde hacia varias horas ya.

**_When I feel_****_ lonely_**_,_****

**_I just remember you,_**

**_Can't you stay with me?, _**

**_Today…for ever?_**

****

**_Cuando me siento solo,_**

**_Solo te recuerdo,_**

**_No puedes quedarte junto a mí?_**

**_Hoy…por siempre?_**

Seguía esperando algún signo de vida, a su lado una espada se hallaba clavada en el suelo.

_ "por que…por que tuviste que irte?"...Rin…- murmuro en un soplo frente a sus ojos dorados el rostro de una joven mujer parecía dormir apaciblemente.

**_So come with me, _**

**_Stay with me,_**

**_Feel with me,_**

****

**_Solo ven conmigo,_**

**_Quédate conmigo,_**

**_Siente conmigo,_**

_ "ni todo el poder que poseo pudo dejarte con vida…por que? No lo entiendo por que los humanos deben ser tan…mortales?..." la sujeto mas fuerte, acurrucando el frío cuerpo contra su pecho.

**_Just do my heart beating again,_**

**_Come on, _**

**_Just let me feel alive,_**

**_For once I want to live,_**

****

**_Solo haz mi corazón latir nuevamente,_**

**_Vamos,_**

**_Solo déjame sentirme vivo,_**

**_Por una vez quiero vivir,_**

_ "quiero seguir sintiéndote a mi lado, caliente, viva. Por favor dime que es solo un sueño. Dime que estas aquí junto a mí. Dime que estas aun con vida…" corazón…dejaras de latir simplemente así nada mas?

**_So come with me,_**

**_Stay with me,_**

**_Feel with me,_**

****

**_Solo ven conmigo,_**

**_Quédate conmigo,_**

**_Siente conmigo,_**

El señor de las tierras occidentales deposito finalmente el cuerpo. Ya sin vida, sin alma, sin corazón. Solo quedaba esa envoltura a la que amo. Ese trozo de materia a la que entrego su corazón , ahora ya no estaba. 

**_Bring to me all the stars,_**

**_So I will take you like my moon,_**

**_Shinning in the night,_**

**_Lightning my darkness,_**

****

**_Tráeme todas las estrellas,_**

**_Así podré tomarte como mi luna,_**

**_Resplandeciendo en la noche,_**

**_Alumbrando mi oscuridad,_**

Quien podría mantener su camino? Quien podrá hacerle sentir? Quien será la estrella que lo guié en la noche? Que lo despertara por las mañanas con un dulce beso. Con sus labios llenos de calor, que le causaban tantas sensaciones?

**_So come with me,_**

**_Stay with me,_**

**_Feel with me,_**

****

**_Solo ven conmigo,_**

**_Quédate conmigo,_**

**_Siente conmigo,_**

Después de haber luchado con su muerte, finalmente se había rendido.

Esa humana, su Rin había muerto….no podía remediarlo. Ni el ni nadie que tuviera su poder. Era irónico. La naturaleza le había arrebatado al único ser que el revivió a conciencia.

**_Please let me meet you again,_**

**_One more time, _**

**_I want to found you so deeply,_**

**_So strongly…._**

****

**_Por favor déjame hallarte nuevamente,_**

**_Una vez más,_**

**_Quiero hallarte tan intensamente,_**

**_Tan profundamente…._**

Tiempo después, el lord rondaba por sus tierras. Ya habían pasado unos años pero su melancolía no desaparecía. Por mas que centenares de mujeres se le habían acercado ninguna lograba despertar su verdadero ser. Ninguna lograba revelar su corazón. Cansado por ello el inuyoukai vagaba un día de estos por sus tierras.

**_I'm dying without you,_**

**_My heart getting colder…._**

****

**_Me muero sin ti,_**

**_My corazón se enfría…._**

_ Tanto tiempo señor Sesshomaru.

_ anciana Baba-le había contestado con un tono aun mas frío que años atrás.

_ veo que aun no se cura de esa herida mi lord.

_...-guardo silencio.

_ Tal vez pueda ayudarle con ello mi señor.

**_Again I feel my life left my soul,_**

**_Without you…._**

****

**_De nuevo siento que la vida abandona mi alma,_**

**_Sin ti…._**

_ es cierto lo que me dices anciana?!-había preguntado suspicaz, mas valía que no le tome el pelo ahora.

_ Si mi señor, su alma obtendrá un nuevo cuerpo. Ud. tendrá que buscarla, no deje que su alma se retraiga o podría perderla para siempre.

**_So come with me,_**

**_Please_****_ stay_**_ with me,_****

**_Please feel with me,_**

****

**_Solo ven conmigo,_**

**_Por favor quédate conmigo,_**

**_Por favor siente conmigo……_**

Desde aquel día Sesshomaru había permanecido luchando por su vida, esa anciana bruja debía tener razón_.  _Por más que aquello fuera algo imposible, inimaginable tenía que ser cierto.

_ "regresa a mi pronto Rin…"…mi amor…-musito el youkai.

Hoy en día (buen no exactamente pero por ahí ^^u)

_ Srta. Rin!-exalto una voz autoritaria.

**Letra y Traducción Saya /Ayachan M.R**

******************************************************************

Notas_ hmm…aquí termina el primer cap ^^. Será cierto? Rin vive? Que paso con Sess-san?...esto y mas en e siguiente cap. Dejen review que me inspira gracias y si tienen algún comentario contractivo adelante. ^___^


	2. Sadness

**Reencarnation: Please save my heart**

**Cap2: "Sadness-Tristeza"**

Notas: El titulo hace referencia a "Reencarnations: Please Save my Earth" por lo que no es exactamente igual, solo inspirado ^^ la verdad me encanta ese anime…ojala termine de verlo alguna vez.

La canción/poema del capitulo anterior se titulaba "Lonely Company"

Disclaimer: entre al registro de marcas registradas y…Sesshomaru es mío!!! XDDD ya quisiera T.T. en fin al menos me divierto pues Rumiko sensei nos lo presta ^_^. Bueno basta de delirios, es obra y arte de Rumiko Takahashi y el resto ya lo saben.

Y ahora tengo mi propio registro también ^^ chequeen esto XD:  
© Copyright 2003 Saya/Ayachan (FictionPress ID: 322956). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Saya/Ayachan.asi que ya saben ^_^.

Re-reviews:  
Ashura_ ^^ holas de nuevo! Vaya con que lees también ese fic ^^ muchísimas gracias! No sabes cuanto lo aprecio y espero seguir así! Respecto a su relación aun no hallo una letra que me satisfaga ni tampoco logre escribir una, pero en cuanto lo haga creo que muy pronto…espero ¬_¬u contare mas a detalle su relación. Pero por el momento son momentos Sesshomaru (no Kodak XDD no fue gracioso cierto?) Ya me dirás si voy bien, arigatou very much!!!!  
Phantom_ no te preocupes a mi también me sucede XD (eso de mezclar idiomas y escribir no como tenemos que ^.^) no es para tanto sabes? Me hiciste muy feliz con tu comentario y como le dije a Ashura espero seguir como ahora. Er…no creo que me tarde 10 años en cada capitulo. Al menos ese es el objetivo pero no prometo nada pues a veces subo al día siguiente y otras, tardo semanas. Depende de la inspiración, del trabajo y todo lo que conforma mi emocionante vida (es sarcasmo) antes de irme una ultima cosa….no llores!!! En serio!!! Que cuando volví a leer los dos capis juntos me dieron ganas ;___; lo siento!!!.  
  


"…pensamientos…"  
_...hablado...-  
_Letra en ingles_  
**Letra en español** (vaya redundancia no?)

**************************************************************************  
  
****

**  
**_I just feel sadness,  
Inside my heart,  
Scaring me, _****

**Solo siento tristeza,  
dentro de mi corazón,  
me asusta,**

Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo de suspicacia, de frialdad con la que afrontaba su realidad.

Ya no caminaba, tan solo deambulaba por sus tierras.

Pronto un viento helado trajo consigo una tormenta. Las nubes negras cargadas del líquido cristalino, se amotinaban rápidamente a lo lejos. Ya se podía oír las marcadas y distinguidas explosiones de truenos. Aún así seguía poniendo un pie ante el otro.

La verdad ya no el importaba en lo más mínimo.

_So cruel,  
So cold,  
So dead**,**_

**Tan cruel,  
Tan fría,  
Tan muerta,**

La muerte. 

La misma que él había otorgado tantas veces con sus propias manos, ahora venia tras de él. Tocando la puerta de sus dominios. Hacia sus pertenencias. 

Su amor. Su corazón.

Tan mortalmente fría como él lo fuera en un pasado aún no muy lejano. 

Realmente la vida sabía como tornarse irónica.

Si. Había optado por actuar como él. 

Adoptar su figura.

Transformarse en un monstruo sin corazón y arrebatarle lo único valioso que admitió a su lado.

_All I feel,  
It´s nothing,  
All i feel,  
It´s an empty heart_

**Lo único que siento,  
es la nada,  
Lo único que siento,  
es un vacío corazón,**

Pronto unas de las incoloras perlas cayeron sobre él. El youkai no hizo nada para protegerse. Era como si no percibiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Se había aislado mentalmente de todo lo existente. Rodeado en ese momento por su soledad. Sus enormes remordimientos, sus pesadas culpas.

La nada pronto inundó su corazón y mente. Tal y como el agua que fluía desde el cielo hasta ese pedazo de tierra.

Estaba solo. Solo.

_So cruel,  
So cold,  
So dead,_

**Tan cruel,  
Tan fría,  
Tan muerta,**

Empapado ya, un leve brillo apareció en sus doradas pupilas.

Alzó la cabeza.

Las perlas chocaban con su fino rostro, deslizándose sobre el, como dejándose desplazar para dar lugar a tan hermoso rostro, lleno de tristeza.

El brillo de sus ojos se mantuvo. Lentamente extendió su brazo. 

_I just want to have hopes,  
Just want looking for stars in the night,  
Surching a solitary moon,  
Looking for my soul,_

**Solo quiero tener esperanzas,  
Solo quiero buscar estrellas en la noche,  
Buscando un luna solitaria,  
En busca de mi alma,**

Su mano se alzó hasta el cielo, tratando de alcanzar algo intocable, impalpable. 

Se quedo ahí un rato. Mirando aún fijamente el cielo.

Sus pupilas doradas entrevieron algo, o al menos eso parecía. Acaso tenia la capacidad de ver algo que nadie más en este momento hubiera podido vislumbrar siquiera?

Las nubes se abrieron. La lluvia cesó.

_So cruel,   
So cold,  
So dead,_

**Tan cruel,  
Tan fría,  
Tan muerta,**

Una leve sonrisa halló camino entre los rígidos músculos de su rostro, demasiado tiempo afligidos por una desaparición que cambió el curso de dos destinos.

Sus garras atraparon el aire, suavemente.

El elemento impalpable pero existente era agitado por una ligera brisa. Unos pétalos y otros tipos de follajes se dejaban llevar por la corriente.

_It´s like a feel,  
Now in my solitary life,  
An empty existente,  
Without your presence,_

**Así me siento,  
Ahora en mi solitaria vida,  
En mi vacía existencia,  
Sin tu presencia,**

Acercó su mano hasta su rostro. 

Cambiando nuevamente de expresión.

Era la expectativa. Si.

Ahora que su existencia no poseía ese elemento para poder llegar a completarse debía hacer una elección.

Una anciana se lo había dicho. 

_no dejes de buscar. Nunca! O la perderás para siempre.

Pero ya habían pasado décadas aunque para el no representaban, en tiempo normal casi nada. La eternidad era algo que no era permitido para los humanos.

_So cruel,  
So cold,  
So dead…_

**Tan cruel,  
Tan fría,  
Tan muerta….**

Entonces…por que se le negaba lo único que buscaba, lo único que añoraba.

Es pregunta se la había hecho por demasiado tiempo y lentamente le devoro el alma.

Acaso la vida era tan cruel? O el destino que le aguardaba tenia que ser tan despiadado?

Su palma se abrió. Revelando su contenido……

A lo lejos un pequeño ser sostenía una vara con dos cabezas en su extremidad.

Su mirada también era triste.

_ amo Sesshomaru…Rin, por que moriste?...-se pregunto a si mismo bajando la cabeza en lamento.

**************************************************************************

Notas_  
bueno con eso me imagino que ya descifraron el por que del titulo ^^.  
En la próxima, depende de mi loca mente y la inspiración para lo que sucederá…posiblemente vean algo sobre la relación Sess/Rin. O pasaremos a lo que sucedió y en lo que resultó en el tiempo actual, en otras palabras las consecuencias del pasado en el presente ^_^u  
Sess_ estoy triste ;__; estoy sufriendo!!!  
Rin_ yo estoy muerta! .#  
Saya_ jeje ^^u no te preocupes al menos reencarnas no es maravilloso?  
Sess_ si no nos juntas rápido vas a tardar en reencarnar!  
Saya_ acaso son amenazas ¬.¬ mira que hago lo que me da la gana y si no te portas bien no te junto con nadie entendido?  
Sess_ esta bien ^^u no te enfades.  
Saya_ bueno, entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo dejen review. Que ahora si los necesito para sentirme bien y seguir componiendo gracias!!!!^_~****


	3. Knowing Hopes

**Reencarnation: Please save my heart**

**Cap3: "**_Knowing Hopes** – Esperanzas de conocer"**_

Notas_ hmm…no tengo ganas de decir mucho así que solo adelantare que esa fue una época anterior a la muerte de Rin. El resto léanlo ^.^.por cierto onegai!! Dejen review ^__^ arigatou!  
(tuve que subir nuevamente el cap. por ortografía ^^u no modifique nada mas, espero que ya este bien ¬.¬u)

Como siempre:**  
... **_letra en ingles_**…   
…letra traducida**…(obvio no?^^u)  
_...hablado…-  
  
****

Disclaimer: entre al registro de marcas registradas y…Sesshomaru es mío!!!=P jaja es broma…oigan si saben hacerlo me avisan eh? gracias a Rumiko sensei por crearlo y prestárnoslo ^___^.   
Otra cosa la canción es mía. Y ahí no hay bromas ^__^, me costó mis neuronas y mis manos, no debe ser genial pero es mía, arigatou!

Re-reviews:  
Ashura_ jaja! Si los momentos Kodak fueron en ese sentido ^^ realmente soy malvada, no Sess-san? No contesta el pobre. Ejem, bueno al fin pude concluir el tercer tema y bueno a ver si me dices que tal me fue ^^.gracias! por cierto tu escribes cierto? dame tu ID estaría interesada en leer ^^.  
  
Sora_ lo que tenia en su mano…no sé… =P no es cierto! si lo se, pero lo guardo para más adelante ^^. Su reencarnación también la veras muy pronto y que pasó mientras tanto. Arigatou por el review!**__**

**************************************************************************

"**_Knowing Hopes_"  
  
**

La mirada elevada hacia el cielo.

Un suspiro, interrumpiendo levemente el silencio reinante. 

Una silueta femenina sentada al borde de un piso de madera.

El resplandor lunar iluminaba su tersa piel. Las estrellas se reflejaban en sus melancólicas pupilas, oscuras como esa misma noche.

Nuevamente un  suspiro. La razón, su amado la había dejado atrás nuevamente.

Como solía. Esa era su vida. 

Aunque la joven humana no entendía el porque tenia que ser así.  
  


****Horas antes****  
_ Jaken – articulo el youkai.  
_ Si amito – respondió temeroso su sirviente.

Ambos voltearon para marcharse.

_ Sesshomaru…sama…-interrumpió una voz femenina, provenía de la misma joven que ahora suspiraba bajo el manto nocturno.

_ debo ir Rin-

_ Por qué? Por qué? Siempre es lo mismo- reclamo sin alzar la voz, sonaba demasiado triste.

El youkai de blanca piel y ojos dorados la observó por unos minutos.

Giró nuevamente y emprendió su marcha, dejando sin respuesta la plegaria de la joven humana.

Resignada espero que ambas siluetas desaparecieran a lo lejos. Los últimos rayos de sol rodeando a la más alta, su amado, luego desapareció entre la espesura del bosque circundante a su hogar.

Su mirada era triste, una vez más no pudo retenerlo, solo deseaba ahora que regrese lo más pronto posible y sobre todo tal y como se había marchado. Sin heridas. Sin sangre. Sin ese liquido carmesí que rodeaba su existencia, ese aroma a muerte que no le dejaba vivir apaciblemente junto a ella, reconfortado por su presencia.

_Just stay,  
Just be,  
Just live,_

**Solo quédate,  
Solo se,  
Solo vive,**

_ aunque pasaron tantos años…aún sigue actuando igual…-murmuró la silueta de cabellera negra.

Pasaron unos instantes... En su mente imágenes de su pasado desfilaron como una película, recordándole tantos momentos vividos al lado de ese ser tan especial para ella.

Lo primero que recordó fue cuando lo halló por primera vez. Mortalmente herido. Desangrándose. 

Una escena pitoyable, si, pero aun así se veía tan hermoso…movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación... en ese tiempo aún o pensaba así, eso vendría muchos años después…suspiró de nuevo con una leve sonrisa algo sonrojada por su pensamiento….aún así, ella solo era una humana y bien supo a lo que se arriesgaba al acercase a un demonio herido. 

Entonces? por que lo hizo?...La verdad en estos días ya no le quedaba a nadie, ni nada…hasta había perdido el habla así que aún si la hubiera matado quien habría escuchado su desgarrador grito? Nadie. Mismo si hubiera podido hacerlo ya estaba convencida que este mundo la rechazaba entonces no arriesgaba nada…al contrario querría que su vida terminara, y quien mas indicado que un hermoso y poderoso youkai para esto?...sonrió dulcemente, ahora se sentía feliz que no todo terminará en ese punto.

  
En un principio el ser de plateada cabellera se mostró indiferente a su presencia…como el resto del mundo…pero…aún si no le demostró claramente lo contrario, le había preguntado sobre su estado luego de recibir un paliza, propinada por su propia especie. 

El. Un ser sobrenatural, todopoderoso e omnipotente, le había dirigido la palabra, y más aun le preguntó sobre algo personal, algo que le concernía a ella, y a ella solamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió sinceramente con toda la felicidad que rebozaba desde su corazón. Había sido un sentimiento intenso….alzó la mirada en dirección al astro nocturno. Le recordaba tanto a él, a su Sesshomaru, su lord, su señor y dueño de su corazón…..

_I can feel you,  
Together now,  
In the dark midnight,  
You´re with me,_

**Puede sentirte,  
Juntos ahora,  
En la oscura noche,  
Estas junto a mi,**

Ya habían pasado años desde que la revivió. 

Desde aquel día en el bosque, desde que lo conoció sintió que era su destino…tal vez no en el sentido que lo vivía ahora, claro que no, pero algo en su interior le había indicado que tendría que seguir a su lado. Era algo inexplicable pero aquel sentir le permitió acercarse a ese youkai tan frío. Algo que jamás nadie en vida hubiera pensado….sonrió irónicamente…hasta ella nunca se lo había imaginado. 

Después de todo era una simple humana, pero más allá de esto era una deuda que tenia que pagar. 

Cuan lejos estaba el tiempo en que pensaba de ese modo…una deuda no implicaba asuntos de corazón, y en eso exactamente se convirtió…

Se levantó y dio unos pasos al exterior, hasta alcanzar unos brotes de flores.  
Contempló unos momentos la variedad que le ofrecía el jardín. Finalmente se decidió, tomó una que alcanzaba el punto de madurez. Cerrándola suavemente entre sus manos.

En ese preciso instante sintió una presencia, unos ojos dorados la observaban fijamente.  
Giro, su mirada hallándose con la de él.

Había vuelto.

_Just stay,  
Just be.  
Just live,_

**Solo quédate,  
Solo se,  
Solo vive,**

Se veía tan hermosa, la tenue luz de la luna se reflejaba en su negra cabellera. Una leve brisa ondeaba unas mechas color ébano.  
  


Volvió después de atender un asunto pendiente, una lucha inevitable. 

Esa era su vida después de todo. Proteger su territorio, ser respetado por su gente o incluso temido, así lo habían educado, así sobrevivió toda su existencia….entonces como se preocupaba tanto por ella?.... Como sentía algo por ella?.... Cuando le entregó inconscientemente su corazón?...preguntas que lo perturbaban ciertamente, pero que no hacían caer esa mascara de frialdad que lo rodeaba. 

La humana lograba después de años a su lado descifrar los menores cambios en ese rostro pero nunca se lo decía, tan solo esa única vez cuando ella se hallaba dormida entre sus brazos. Le había dicho… lo que sentía…

_I wonder know,  
Why you´re living always,  
Surching for something,  
That i can´t understand,_

**Quisiera saber,  
Por que te vas siempre,  
Buscando algo,  
Que no entiendo,**

La joven mujer miraba esos ojos dorados, si, era él. Tal y como la había dejado. Sonrió alegremente acercándose velozmente a él. Antes que siquiera reaccionara -sabia bien que se dejaba sorprender, él era un youkai poderoso de eso no le quedaba la menor duda- depositó un dulce y suave beso en sus helados labios. El ser respondió su gesto y la abrazó.

Pasaron unos instantes en esa posición, hasta que rompieron su unión.  
_ me alegra tanto…que estés a mi lado nuevamente -murmuro suavemente.  
El youkai no contesto simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego acariciar su fino rostro, invitándole a apoyarse sobre su pecho.

La chica no resistió, una vez apoyada en su pecho, su brazo rodeo su cintura reconfortándola. Así hacía siempre. Con estos simples gestos ella entendía lo valioso que era antes sus ojos. Lo afortunada que era ella de tenerlo a su lado.

Entonces se acordó de algo, un obsequio que tenia para él.  
Alzó su mano, captando la atención de Sesshomaru. Este liberó su brazo para tomar en su mano lo que la joven le ofrecía.

Una glicina.

La joven lo observaba inquieta, aceptaría esa flor? Entendería su significado?

Y sucedió.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Levemente, fugazmente pero le dedico esa sonrisa a ella. 

_Just stay,  
Just be,  
Just live,_

**Solo quédate,  
Solo se,  
Solo vive,**

Esa momentánea sonrisa, cual una ventana a su alma. Un sentimiento de amor renovado recorrió su cuerpo. Después de todo, siempre volvería por ella. Con ese gesto lo entendió. 

Ella era suya, y él era suyo. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente pero con saberlo y sentirlo le era más que suficiente.

Sesshomaru observo atentamente la felicidad que podía fácilmente descifrar en el rostro de Rin. Su Rin. 

Con ella, junto a ella, se sentía vivo. Podía olvidar todas sus penas, sus cargas…podía ser él.

_I´m hopping,  
Whishing so hard,  
Please let´s become us,  
Konw it´s that you want too,_

**Añoro,  
Deseando tan profundamente,  
Por favor convirtamos en nosotros,  
Se que lo quieres también,**

Pasaron unas horas y permanecían abrazados apoyados el uno contra el otro. Disfrutando del maravilloso instante de paz que podían disfrutar, juntos.   
Rin acariciaba suavemente su plateada cabellera, jugando con ella. Sesshomaru sabía muy bien lo que esto significaba. 

Gruño suavemente, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la mujer que tenia en brazos.

Buscaba una respuesta. Rin asintió levemente, aún apenada…era tan inocente…aún así sostuvo su mirada…estaba lista.

Momentos después bajo la mirada atenta de la luna y las estrellas, sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

_Just stay,  
Just be,  
Just live,_

**Solo quédate,** **  
Solo se,  
Solo vive,**

Dejo que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo. Sus garras deslizarse sobre su tersa piel.

Que su nariz se impregne de su aroma, aquel que lo enloquecía, aquel inigualable que llevaba siempre en su alma. 

Sus labios besar cada centímetro de su ser.   
Gimió al entrar en contacto, el amor de un youkai podía ser más feroz que el de un simple humano…sin embargo solo lo había experimentado con su señor (N/A entonces no puede comparar si? ^^u).

Sesshomaru sabia bien el límite de un ser humano, desde aquella primera vez pudo contener ciertos instintos que podrían causar desastres en la pobre Rin. A pesar de eso, esas noches que pasaba junto a ella, eran lo mejor que pudiera desear.

Luego de vivir estos momentos llenos de pasión "en" y "junto" a ella podía soportar cualquier cosa. 

_Dreaming of you,  
To discover your soul,  
Let me be inside,  
Let me know you,_

**Soñando contigo,  
Para descubrir tu alma,  
Déjame estar adentro,  
Déjame conocerte,**

El astro rey comenzaba su ascenso en el recién pintado cielo. (N/A: el amanecer XD)

Dos cuerpos aún yacían profundamente dormidos rodeados por una magnífica vegetación que adornaba el jardín.  
La joven pareja de oscura cabellera reposaba sobre el pecho de su amado, este había despertado instantes antes, la observaba detenidamente como queriendo grabar cada detalle de su somnolienta postura.

Suavemente acaricio su cabello, tan lizo que despedía un suave aroma a Caléndula. Tan reconfortante, apaciguaba todos sus problemas y penas.

Rin sintió como sus garras se deslizaban por su cabeza, lentamente abrió sus parpados. Realmente no quería despertar, de seguro esto marcaría otra despedida….

_Just stay,  
Just be,  
Just live…_

**Solo quédate,  
Solo se,  
Solo vive…**  
  
Nuevamente el youkai tuvo que marcharse, pero esta vez la joven se reconfortó…

Observó como esta vez el poderoso Lord de las tierras occidentales se elevaba por los aires, pero algo difería de las tantas veces que lo hiciera.

Si.

Mismo si no la tenia junto a él, al menos la tenia presente por medio de esta flor que representaba mucho más que un solo "me aferro a ti"….

**************************************************************************

Notas_   
Saya_ oh dios! Me salio un poco más largo y detallado ^^ felices?  
Sess y Rin _ si!!!  
Saya_ preguntaba a los lectores no a uds ¬_¬u  
Rin_ gomen ne Saya sama ^^. Rin te adora!! –saltando a mi cuello-  
Saya_ argh! Suéltame...no...puedo...res...respir...arrr….X_x -desmayada-  
Aya_ ahh que le hiciste a Saya sama? O_O!!!  
Sess_ Rin! Que haremos? sin ella no hay historia.  
Rin_ eso es malo?-carita inocente-  
Nair_ ¬.¬U que genio! Por supuesto que es malo!!!  
Rin_ Sess-sama puede arreglarla cierto? ^_^  
Sess_ si.  
-instantes después-  
Saya_ me siento mejor. Rin no vuelvas a hacer esto por favor T.T  
Rin_ como digas Saya sama ^^ Rin chan se quedara quieta ahora n_n.  
Saya_ ok, ahora que todo arreglado dejen review por fis por fis!!!! Onegai!!! ^____^

Otras notas y aportaciones_  
Glicina_ es una flor (obvio) y significa: me aferro a ti, ósea tenme presente no baka!!! (Lo que diria yo XD)

Caléndula_ otra flor ^^u y significa: calmare tus penas, por ello Sess-san se reconforta con ese aroma y es lo que significa Rin para el…^^lindo no?

******************************************************************************


	4. Lost Souls

**Reincarnation: Please save my Heart**

**Cap4: _Lost souls_- ****Almas**** Perdidas**

Notas_ gomen gomen gomen -_-u , me demore mucho para este capitulo pero por lo menos me quedo largísimo así que sin quejas XD. Nos acercamos al final, si, al fin!!!  
Espero muchos reviews para terminarlo así que lean y escriban o callen para siempre…jaja! Bueno los dejo ahora si ^^.

Disclaimer_ gracias a Rumiko sensei por crearlos a todos y prestárnoslo ^___^.  

Re-reviews:   
Ashura_ jaja!! Mi pobre Sess san ^^u. bueno veré si llego a tratarlo en un futuro fic, solo como una explicación, el problema es que seria demasiado "explicito" y el rating de seguro será alto por ello no lo trate en este n_n. ya te aviso. Gracias.  
Phantom_ gracias por tu review, no te preocupes que el sufrimiento de Sess san esta por terminar…pero eso ya esta por verse =P.  
Sora_  lo deje tanto tiempo que no se que iba a decir?..Espero que te siga gustando ^^ gracias por el review!  
Karen –chan_ oye dime pork te contesto el review, si vienes a leerlo conmigo? la próxima te aviso cuando escriba…no me mates ^^u

**….**_letra en ingles_**….**  
**….letra traducida_….  
_**_…leyenda o cita…  
_"…pensamientos…"  
_…dialogo…-

******************************************************************

_Lost Souls_ – **Almas Pérdidas**

El gran Inuyoukai trato de superar su perdida  en un principio ya no tenia esa melancolía en su mirada, atendía nuevamente su territorio, Yaken parecía reconocer nuevamente el Lord que vivió junto a Rin…Ilusiones…

Pasaron unos años…la Esperanza empezó a deteriorarse.

El Inuyoukai no tardo en caer nuevamente, recobrando su antigua postura. Cerrando su corazón. Retornando lentamente hacia la frialdad y oscuridad, sin sentimientos, sin corazón.

Los días pasaban y se volvía más y más distante. Buscaba combates, o los respondía con furia. Desalmado y sin piedad.

_Step by step,  
Second by second,  
All my life,  
Hoping for meet you again_

**Paso a paso,  
segundo a segundo,  
toda mi vida,  
añorando encontrarte nuevamente,**

  
Tiempo después…

_Sesshoumaru sama aun desea ese reencuentro?

_ Si, hazlo de una vez anciana –respondió este con determinación en un tono que no aceptaría replica.

_ Muy bien mi señor-respondió reverenciando al youkai.

Ya había pasado cerca de medio siglo desde que su querida humana había fallecido. Un largo camino lleno de melancolía y recuerdos tortuosos tuvo que pasar el gran señor de las Tierras occidentales pero finalmente un rayo de esperanza lo alumbraba….aunque para que lograra captarlo muchos sucesos había tenido que enfrentar…

Efectivamente, su retorno a la realidad que lo rodeaba, largo y lento, acusaba el sentimiento que en vida trato de ocultar hacia la humana. Quedando aquello demostrado, sus rivales pensaron aprovechar esa debilidad para atacarlo.

Así, fueron buscándolo, asechándolo, para arrebatarle sus tierras, su poder y dominio.

La verdad, casi lo lograron…muchos perecieron pero, a pesar de toda su tristeza algo impedía su despedida hacia este mundo…un añoro…una esperanza…ese deseo ferviente alimentado por décadas de un posible reencuentro….

Si siquiera pensarlo, sin premeditarlo, sus actos fomentaron murmullos que se convirtieron en rumores…que mas adelante terminarían en el nacimiento de una leyenda…un mito, que traspasaría el tiempo otorgándole tan esperado anhelo.

_So far,   
So close,  
So deep in my heart,_

**Tan lejos,  
Tan cerca,  
Tan dentro de mi corazón,**

Un ser de orejas puntiagudas, cabello grisáceo y ojos cansados por la edad tomaron entre manos un iris blanco, y lo deposito frente al youkai.

Este observo la flor sin tocarla, era tan blanca y pura, representando sus esperanzas y añoranzas para un futuro mejor…al lado de su inocente y querida Rin.

En un murmuro suave y monótono la anciana youkai recito una cántico antiguo. Sesshoumaru pudo percibir unas palabras, la lengua de los antiguos fluían a través de la bruja tal una suave brisa.

La anciana pertenecía a una raza de youkais poseedores de poderes espirituales, compartían cierta semejanza con los shamanes (N/A: si vieron Shaman King entenderán ^^) y podían acceder a las tierras celestiales, en muy raras ocasiones un ser cualquiera podía tener el privilegio de cruzarse con alguno de ellos. En el caso del Inuyoukai sin embargo era algo a lo cual tenía relativamente un fácil acceso aunque nunca necesito o sintió necesidad de responderles o siquiera buscarlos...pero, este era una de esas ocasiones en la vida de uno, en las que daría cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarle a ese ser tan querido.  
Después de todo ella había venido a su presencia por voluntad propia, demostrando así que el destino le daba otra oportunidad….

_Memories come to me,  
I can see you,  
I can feel you,  
I can touch you_,

**Memorias vienen a mí,  
Puedo verte,  
Puedo sentirte,  
Puedo tocarte,**

Mientras pensaba sobre si vida pasada junta a ella, varias escenas surgieron en su mente.

Esos detalles a los que uno n siempre presta atención, un ramo de flores…una caricia…una sonrisa dulce y melancólica llena de amor…

Ahora se arrepentía, añoraba volver a vivir esas noches bajo el cielo nocturno con su delgado cuerpo junto al suyo, abrazados observando maravillados el manto estrellado, su mano rozando tímidamente la suya. Su dulce aroma llevado a su sensible olfato por una ligera brisa de verano….

Cuando la dejaba atrás, en el castillo todo para protegerla y que no viera las atrocidades de ese mundo. Para que no las reviviera, que no las viera, que ninguna maldad toque su corazón tan frágil y bondadoso.

Aquel que logro despertar el suyo y traerle un reconfortante calor.

Aquellas veces que regreso herido o lastimado, no le decía nada, tan solo tomaba unos paños de agua calientes y trataba de apaciguar sus heridas. Bien sabia que el lograba curarse solo. Aun así siempre observaba su triste mirada, también sentía la angustia de su cuerpo. En un inicio no lo entendía, pero cuando ambos profesaron su amor…

_So far,  
So close,  
So deep in my heart,_

**Tan lejos,  
Tan cerca,  
Tan dentro de mi corazón,**

En el tiempo presente.

Un cuerpo se agitaba en su cama, atormentado por un sueño en una tranquila noche y fresca noche de verano..

(En sus pensamientos..N/A: inconscientes ^^u)

…Un figura blanca se formaba en la oscuridad, tomando forma humana…su cabellera igualmente  muy cercana al blanco resplandecía y se ondeaba ligeramente….algo sobresalía por su hombro…su mano toco la protuberancia, era suave…lisa y suave…aviso su mano...Algo extraña, tenia garras, le causó algo de miedo pero fue algo muy fugaz al momento la mano ya rozaba su piel, era fría pero aun asi…le inspiraba confianza…se acerco a la figura y esta la albergo contra si.

_Lost souls, can find each other,  
With hope,  
With love,_

**Almas pérdidas,   
Pueden hallarse nuevamente,  
Con esperanza,  
Con amor,**

Después de esa placentera experiencia,  Sesshoumaru pareció estar definitivamente "curado" … Apariencias?

Si bien en un inicio el virtual reencuentro apaciguo su dolor, pronto necesito más que eso para estar en paz. En el se genero un especie de dependencia…ansiaba mas y mas…tenia que buscar esa youkai nuevamente.

Con esa resolución en mano, salio en búsqueda de la bruja.

Su viaje no pareció aportarle ningún fruto al no hallarla. Para su desesperación no la vislumbraba en ninguna parte. Furioso la busco bajo cada roca de sus dominios (N/A: manera de hablar ^^U ).

Quedando sin respuestas….solo y sin paz…

Sorprendentemente, en el instante que pareció rendirse, aceptando su derrota…

- mi señor Sesshoumaru… 

_So far,  
So close,  
So deep in my heart,_

**Tan lejos,  
Tan cerca,  
Tan dentro de mi corazón,**

_ anci..anciana..-pudo murmurar de la sorpresa.  
_ al rendirse ante el destino pudo alcanzar sus designios-contesto la youkai.

Momentos después.  
_ dices la verdad?- pregunto arrogante-  
_ hmm..aun guarda dudas, mi señor. Recuerde que si no logra despejarlas, no garantizo que cumpla su deseo.

…Silencio…  
_ señor Sesshoumaru. Lo mejor será que me retire…  
_ espera! Yo..-empezó pero se detuvo-

_ no se preocupe en cuanto tome su decisión regresare.-atino dándose la vuelta y desvaneciéndose en el aire.

_ mi elección…-murmuro para sus adentros el ser de ojos dorados.

_Now resting in peace,  
Asleep, waiting,  
I want you to return…_

**Ahora descansando en paz,  
dormido, aguardando,  
espero tu regreso….**

…Tiempo actual….  
_ Tsukishirow! Tsukishirow esperame!!!-gritaba un joven de cabello ambarino oscuro, agitando la mano y corriendo.  
_ Hoji kun!?- 

_ Te alcance, disculpa la demora. O siento- se disculpo el chico entrecortadamente y visiblemente apenado.

_ que traes ahí?-cuestiono al observar un ramo de flores-son Crisantemos!-exclamo al reconocer las flores.  
_ son para ti, Tsukishirow-dijo alcanzándole el ramo.  
_ Gracias Hoji-kun..por cierto te dije de llamarme Rin, ese es mi nombre-dándole un fuerte abrazo. Y sonriendo.  
_ esta bien,Rin. Ahora vamos?-le pregunto el joven señalando el sendero del bosque.

….Rato después, luego de llegar a la cima de la colina… (N/A: cuanto demoran en hacer esto?)  
_llegamos. Este es el templo "Negai no Ten" (N/A: algo así como Deseo del Cielo…no soy buena en esto ^^u)  
_ magnifico!-exclamó una deslumbrada joven de cabellera ébano.

Ante ella la magnificencia del templo avivaba su curiosidad.  
el portal de ingreso, tradicional de los templos japoneses se elevaba para acoger el visitante. Dando paso a una avenida de piedra blanca pulida dirigida por estatuas de maravillosa esculpida, las mismas llamaron su atención, representaban a monstruos y criaturas mitológicas…una de ellas al final de la fila ocasiono que se detuviera.

Era un perro…un perro amenazador pero que imponía también respeto y admiración, La piedra mostraba señas de deterioro, en algunas partes el trabajo del tiempo se hacia evidente…pero aun así….  
-se ve tan real…-murmuro por lo bajo.

La joven pareció sumergirse en un sueño. 

…Una silueta comenzó a perfilarse en su mente, empezó como una rajadura luminosa en las tinieblas hasta tomar forma humana al menos eso parecía…subidamente se estiro, agrandándose hasta desaparecer las sombras….un perro descomunal le hacia frente, con ojos carmesíes que parecían llenos de furia…la luz se intensifico cubriendo al imponente ser y todo cayo en la oscuridad nuevamente…

_Tsukishirow!!!...Rin..Rin!!!-lejanamente la voz de Hoji le llego.

El joven la sostenía entre brazos.

_ho..Hoji kun?..que sucedió?-pregunto aun desconcertada.

_te desmayaste. De verdad creo que esta subida fue demasiado para ti- agrego sonriendo.

_como crees Hoji kun!-le reprendió, antes de romper en una carcajada, nerviosa pero no quería preocupar a su amigo.

_ disculpe-los interrumpió una voz seria.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon para hallarse cara a cara con un anciano en miniatura (N/A: por su tamaño XD adivinen quien es ^^u)

_ er..Lo sentimos, señor..?  
_ Yaken. Soy el encargado del templo-contesto simplemente, sin quitar la vista de la joven- están interesados en este templo?-

_ mi amiga Rin, es la mas interesada señor Yaken-señalando la joven a su lado.

_ ya veo-"podria ser…después de tanta espera ?..."-bueno, los guiare entonces.

_ en verdad?- pregunto una ahora animada Rin.

_ si mi lady..disculpe Srta.- se corrigió dejando algo interlocados a ambos jóvenes, emprendiendo un lento recorrido a través de la calle principal.

_Will I see you again?..._

**Te veré nuevamente?....**

La avenida principal los llevaba a la parte central del templo. Una edificación magníficamente adornada, las columnas que soportaban la estructura también estaban extraordinariamente talladas. Adornadas en algunas partes aún por finas laminas de oro, las mismas que deberion transmitir la magnificencia del lugar en su tiempo. Aun así la edilicia parecía perfecta, mística y llena de sentimientos a la vez.

_ "…esas imágenes que vi.…se parecían a mis sueños, pero…por que ahora?..por que aquí?...acaso tendrán algo que ver con esa bestia que veo?...hallare la respuesta aquí…lo presiento…"- Rin observaba detalladamente las esculturas y tallados.

_ Srta. Llegamos al santuario- murmuro por atrás el anciano Yaken.

_ disculpe Sr. Que guardan en ese santuario?- interrumpió Hoji.

_ esa es una larga historia joven. Una larga y triste historia….-se detuvo para recitar unas palabras del mito originario del templo.

_ _ese templo recibirá el nombre de Negai no Ten "deseo del cielo", descansare aquí en la espera de mi flor de Adonis, el resplandor de mi noche, la blanca luz de mi camino , así lo dijo el gran Inuyoukai del oeste._

_ Inuyoukai?-interrogaron ambos jóvenes.

_ un demonio perro, el mas grande de todos desde su padre, Sesshoumaru el señor de las tierras occidentales. "…mi señor…"- respondió el ser.

_ vaya que nombre…significa algo como muerte perfecta no?-observo Rin.

_ no sigas Rin, tu apellido significa Luna Blanca, y la leyenda va en esa dirección-observó a su vez el joven causando una leve sorpresa en Yaken, quien rápidamente retomo la compostura.

_ "…realmente será ella?...mi señor su espera terminara?…".

_ y señor Yaken a que se refería con su flor de Adonis y todo esto? Acaso era su amor?-

_ así es Srta. El mito dice que a pesar de ser un monstruo de los más poderosos se enamoro de una humana, después de perderla vago por décadas hasta que su corazón no pudiera soportar más la pérdida, su último deseo fue reencontrarse con su amada en otro tiempo antes de sellarse el mismo.

_ sellarse?...que tonto. Como se podría encontrar con ella si queda sellado?- soltó ingenuamente Hoji ganándose una rabiosa mirada del anciano, que no noto para su suerte.

_ para ello erigió ese templo y dejo su espada, la "Tenseiga" o Colmillo Sagrado. Según se dice el sello esta contenido en la espada y solo aquella alma anhelada podrá romper el sello con tocar la espada.

_Will I see you again?..._

_…find me…free me…_

_Can't you hear my whisper…._

**Te veré nuevamente?....  
Encuéntrame…libérame….  
No oyes mi susurro…**

Finalmente el enano ingreso al templo donde guardaban el más grande tesoro. 

Al entrar a su vez, Rin sintió algo profundo tocar su corazón, una sensación extraña pero a la vez intensa…

_…mi dulce Adonis….ya no serán recuerdos….libérame…_

_ Que..-empezó pero se detuvo al encontrar la confundida mirada de Hoji.

_ Rin, estas bien?- con tono preocupado.  
_ si. Mira esa es la espada- observo rápidamente cambiando el tema.  
Ante los tres, reposaba en medio de la sala sobre un pedestal de piedra labrada a la efigie de un perro como anteriormente vieron el la calle principal.

_…libérame…ven a mi…_

Volvió a oír Rin parecía que la misma brisa que corría en el lugar le estaría transmitiendo esas palabras, o acaso se estaría volviendo loca?  
No pudiendo soportarlo mas, negó con la cabeza y salio huyendo del lugar.

_ Ri...Rin?!!!-oyó la voz sorprendida de su amigo.

_ Amo, es ella lo se- susurro Yaken.

****

Notas_

Saya_ @.@ me salio de lo mas largo!  
Sess_ deberías alegrarte no?  
Saya_ no sabes cuantos días me tomo escribirlo con tantas interrupciones T.Tu  
Sess_ buen y ya estamos cerca?  
Saya_ de que?oO  
Sess_ del…final? ¬¬u  
Saya_ ahhh eso! ^^ sip, pero aun me falta escribir esa parte =P  
Sess_ me lo suponía, bueno tienes alguna aclaración?

Nair_ tiene muchas.  
Aya_ a eso vamos. Siguiente punto:  
  


Aclaraciones:   
_ Adonis: es otra flor ^^ significa "recuerdos amorosos".  
_ Tsukishirow: "luna blanca" ese es el sentido no se si lo dices así ^^u.  
_ Negai no Ten: deseo del cielo…como no quiero extenderme, solo diré que Sesshoumaru decidió dormirse unos siglos hasta que Rin apareciera. El resto lo sabrán muy pronto XD.  
_ Crisantemos: otra flor significa, felicidad, buen amigo y otra cosa que no diré pues no tiene que ver con este fic ^^u.  
  


  
  



	5. Susurros en la Noche

Notas:  
Saya_ me retrase ^^u gomen gomen gomen…  
Sess_ se te hace costumbre ¬_¬  
Saya_ lo se -_-u pero no es mi culpa buaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
Sess_ no llores ^^UUU  
Saya_ ne, bueno pude escribir el final aunque no me salía muy rosa así que de seguro le hallaran un tinte melancólico, la verdad aun no me encuentro de ánimos para escribir algo demasiado romántico así que perdonen es todo lo que pude hacer en la situación actual. Gracias por seguir leyendo ese fic y otros ^__^ 

Sess_ agradecemos también la paciencia que le tienen n_n

Disclaimer_ gracias a Rumiko sensei por crearlos a todos y prestárnoslos, eso digo yo XD cuando los rapto sin pedir permiso ^^. 

_….Poema…._

….fic… (obvio no?)

"…pensamientos…"

_...dialogo….-

 (N/A: notas de autor, incluye delirios, comentarios etc.)  
  


**********************************************************************

**__**

**_Susurros en la noche_**

"te siento, te huelo, casi puedo verte…que sucede? Por que no vienes a mi?..."

La mente de Sesshoumaru pedía desesperada liberación al hallar la esencia de su amada pero por alguna razón le liberación no ocurría.

Ya la noche amenazaba con oscurecer el bosque circundante. En lo bajo de la colina, una joven de cabellera color ébano miraba fijamente el suelo cubriendo así su rostro.

_"que fue eso?..no lo entiendo…o no lo quiero entender? Algo en mi me dice que este lugar, esa leyenda, todo lo que hay en ese templo me es familiar pero…tengo miedo..es extraño…no se que hacer…"que haré?-se interrogo en voz alta.

_ cumplir lo que le esta destinado – contesto una pequeña voz.

_ Ud?!-solo atino sorprendida la joven al hallar ente ella el mismo anciano del templo.

_Noche eterna de tormentos,_

_Cadenas de redención,_

_Desaparecerían, si recordaras el nosotros,_

_Si tan solo liberaras esa atracción, _

_"no sientes esa presencia?....esa fuerza que te guía hacia mi?...hacia nuestro rencuentro…Rin, reacuérdame…."-seguía pensando el youkai en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

_ Que insinúa anciano?- le inquirió la joven al retomar la compostura.

_eso lo tendrá que descubrir Srta. Yo tan solo puedo mostrarle el camino, no guiarla en él- contesto Yaken dejando a la joven completamente desorientada.

_ que tipo de respuesta es esa? Ya me canse, mejor me voy de aquí antes que oscurezca!-exclamo ya algo alterada girando los talones se dio a la fuga.

_ amo, es ella. Ahora si, estoy seguro- añadió sonriendo el fiel sirviente, y se encamino hacia el templo.

Ante el altar de la espada "Colmillo Sagrado" Yaken oraba ahora por la pronto liberación de su amo. A través de sus pensamientos aviso al mismo sobre la situación, la hora de hacerla reaccionar había llegado.

_Pasado y presente, unidos ahora,_

_Fusionados en mi, pidiendo tu regreso,_

_Las estrellas guardan en su brillo,_

_Nuestro destino, háyalas en la oscuridad,_

_" ese anciano estaba demente. Si, estaba demente. Como que solo puedo mostrarle el camino? Tan solo jugaba conmigo.."o rayos!!!! Hoji!!-exclamo súbitamente golpeada por el recuerdo de su amigo.

Adelanto nuevamente su marcha hasta su casa y de ahí apresuradamente marco el número de teléfono.

_ Hoji? Hoji! Lo lamento..- si, lo se…- es que no me sentía bien..-perdóname si?..-que? Como dices? Que la espada se movió?..-Hoji deja de inventar cosas no me causa gracia!...- como sea. nos vemos mañana, y deja de repetir esas cosas..-si adiós cuídate.

Y colgó el teléfono. Rin se quedo ahí un rato, con su mano en el artefacto y la mirada baja.

_ Todos se ríen de mi…están mal…no podría ser.no.-murmuro por lo bajo.

En el templo.

Una densa niebla empezó a formarse alrededor del templo, envolviendo todo el conjunto en una especia de aura fantasmal dándole y aire místico. En el interior del templo principal, la espada se movía ligeramente, hasta que la niebla logro ingresar en el lugar rodeando como una mano insustancial al preciado objeto, instantáneamente la misma resplandeció con un aura de tintes azulados y carmesíes.

Yaken observaba desde cierta distancia con una expresión de satisfacción.

_Oigo tus susurros en el silencio,_

_Abre tu corazón,_

_Siente mi aliento en tu cuello,_

_Deja tu esencia desencadenar mi pasión,_

La luna resplandecía ahora en el cielo, haciendo gala de su apreciada presencia revestía con su resplandor a las casas, jardines y el mismo se filtro por la ventana de la habitación de cierta joven.

Rin, cautivada por el astro nocturno dejaba que su inmaculada luz se reflejara tenuamente en su rostro como una segunda piel. Aun pensaba en lo acontecido el día de hoy, aunque su mirada ya no reflejaba rabia sino parecía estar mas serena, envuelta en un extraño pensamiento.

_ Esa voz que oí. Adonis, recuerdos amorosos…recuerdos del pasado. Las flores tienen muchos significados pero porque esta en particular? y que tiene que ver conmigo o con la leyenda del ese templo…tantas pistas, dios! Mejor dejo de pensar en esto o me volveré loca- dando por terminar su contemplación retiro su vista del cielo nocturno  alistándose para dormir.

En el preciso momento que su cuerpo cayo preso de Morfeo sucumbiendo al sueño mas intenso, un hilo de niebla atravesó la ventana depositándose suavemente en la habitación. La misma siguió su camino hasta el lugar de descanso de la joven, acariciando el contorno de su sensual figura envuelta entre las sabanas. Siguió deslizándose como un reptil en busca de su presa hasta hallar su rostro, rozando su tersa piel se introdujo en su boca…

_Las flores como senderos a tu alma,_

_Tales odas al tiempo, me recuerdan nuestras memorias,_

_Tus más ocultos pensamientos, tu sonrisa,_

_Reflejadas en sus aguas, _

Nuevamente como en sueños anteriores, se hallo rodeada de oscuridad, fría y vacía oscuridad. 

Pero algo cambio, algo en su interior le decía que no debía temerle mas a ese vacío. Junto sus manos sobre su pecho, sincerando por el mismo gesto su agitado corazón. 

Como en vez pasadas, la misma luz blanca resplandeció, esparciendo y reduciendo a cenizas las sombras. La figura comenzó a delinearse, tomando forma humana.

Aunque su corazón quedo envuelto en dudas su cuerpo se resolvió a huir. Dando paso atrás busco la manera de escapar de la silueta. Algo la detuvo, un cuerpo suave y delicado la envolvió, parecía algodón pero se sentía como seda, blanca tan inmaculada como la figura. La misma se acercó y percibió sus palabras en un soplido.

…Recuerda mi Adonis…recuerdame…recuerdanos…

Con ello una tormenta de pétalos la envolvió y se transporto a un mar de imágenes, algunas en movimiento como películas cuadro a cuadro, otras como instantes congelados en el tiempo.

Rin se perdió por unos instantes en su propio sueño, esos recortes de recuerdos aparecían desordenados y fugaces, no les podía hallar el inicio o el final. 

La mano que tantas veces viera en sus sueños. Aquella coronada con garras y unas inusuales marcas como tajos carmesíes toco su hombro como queriendo sincerarla. Inmediatamente el desfiladero de imágenes sin sentido ceso.

_Confía, te guiare, da ese paso,_

_Traspasa el límite del tiempo,_

_Ese sentimiento tan intenso,_

_Se desencadenaría, si tan solo,_

_Dieras ese paso...._

La cabellera plateada ondeaba a su lado y rozo su rostro cuando la silueta la sobrepaso. Olía a Madreselva (N/A: el significado al final XD). La joven se pregunto la razón de tal aroma, acaso significaba algo mas que simplemente esa flor?.

En todo caso la silueta la invitaba a seguirla, recordó que en ocasiones pasadas se había acercado a ella y nunca le había sucedido algo desagradable por lo que olvido su actitud inicial y decidió corresponder a la invitación.

Entonces, fue como dar un paseo por las memorias de alguien, aun no sabia de quien se trataba pero tenia una relación con ella…o no?

Observo a una niña con coleta a un lado, vestía viejo kimono que lucia mas como un harapo que como un vestido. Su rostro era sucio y no expresaba alegría alguna propia de su edad. Aquella niña desvió su mirada hacia algo, mejor dicho alguien que yacía en mitad del bosque….un ser de blancas ropas teñidas de sangre y cabellera plateada descansaba ahí, como un ángel caído….

La misma niña ahora lucia mucho mas alegre, su rostro estaba limpio y vestía un kimono parecido aunque mas refinado que el anterior. Su mirada iba dirigida a alguien mas alta que ella….la misma persona de cabellera plateada. Aquella persona tenia el rostro oculto por los rayos de sol, sin embargo la niña murmuro algo que Rin no pudo oír, el ser volteo revelando su rostro….

Apareció una joven mujer de espaldas, tenía una larga cabellera negra y lisa que se ondeaba suavemente al movimiento de una brisa. Caminaba por una densa vegetación hasta que rayos de luz empezaron a filtrarse de a pocos primero y luego mas intensamente indicando la existencia de un claro en ese bosque. La mujer se detuvo a la entrada, Rin no distinguía aun su rostro pero podía adivinar el escenario que se presentaba, la mujer dio "el paso" e inmediatamente hallo una catarata con un pequeño lago que se formaba a sus pies, la densa vegetación era magnifica, las aves se posaban delicadamente en los árboles, todo el entorno era de paz y se respiraba un aire de armonía extraordinario.

Cuando la mujer se agacho hacia la laguna Rin pudo vislumbrar su rostro en el reflejo del agua….era ella!

La fuerte impresión causo su casi despertar, reflejándose aquello en unos movimientos bruscos. Eso causo un distorcionamiento del sueño, parecía distanciarse de la escena cuando otra silueta entro al telón.

Alimentada por la curiosidad inmediata del intruso logro fundirse nuevamente en la escenografía.

La silueta vestía un kimono blanco, tenia cabellera plateada y su rostro…si! Era el, estaba segura. Esta la persona que la guiaba en sus sueños.

La joven que tenía su mismo rostro para su sorpresa se acerco al ser, el mismo imito su gesto y la abrazo con esa extraña manta que tenia en su hombro. Ambos permanecieron ahí un rato disfrutando del momento, hasta que la joven muchacha alzo el brazo con algo en su mano, eran flores. Más exactamente lirios….

El hombre de blanca piel y orejas puntiagudas esbozo una tierna sonrisa y acogió el regalo en sus garras antes de acercar su rostro al de la feliz humana, ambos fundiéndose en un tierno un apasionado beso. 

La silueta que le había servido de guía todo este tiempo finalmente dejo entrever plenamente su figura murmurando las mismas palabras que anteriormente oyera de Yaken en el templo.

_Ese templo recibirá el nombre de Negai no Ten "deseo del cielo", descansare aquí en la espera de mi flor de Adonis, el resplandor de mi noche, la blanca luz de mi camino _

Era él.

La joven emergió abruptamente de su sueño.

_Es él! Es él!-solo podía articular.

Instintivamente boto las sabanas que la cubrían y cambiándose salio disparada lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas en medio de la noche.

_"debo ir...Debo encontrarme con él…contigo!..." Sesshoumaru…sama- exclamo entre respiraciones con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Me encontrarías, hallarías el nosotros,_

_Junto a ti, por la eternidad,_

_Finalmente reunidos,_

_Liberados de la frialdad…_

Yaken ya se había retirado del templo, Rin finalmente llego  su destino, distraídamente alzo la mirada hacia la entrada del templo. Negai no Ten . Ese deseo se cumpliría esta noche.

Sin fuerzas ya llego al templo principal donde guardaban la ancestral y mística espada.

Su cuerpo no pudiendo soportarla mas se derrumbo frente al altar para encontrarse cara a cara con la escultura del perro legendario. Esbozando una sonrisa acaricio la fría piedra.

Luego alzo la vista al preciado objeto que se albergaba en el templo. 

_"Colmillo Sagrado"-

Ya sin temor alguno, y con el corazón lleno de determinación alzo la mano y la deposito sobre la espada.

Un resplandor azulado envolvió el complejo, al tiempo que una brisa de pétalos cubría el exterior.

Espero ansiosa el despertar de su amado. La mirada atenta a lo que pasaría frente a ella.

Como en sus sueños, la oscuridad invadió el lugar, y el mismo resplandor de la espada empezó a difuminar su resplandor, formando poco a poco una figura que parecía emerger de los abismos mismos.

La silueta blanca tomo forma humana, era él.

_Susurros nocturnos…_

-Rin…-fue lo único que murmuro el youkai al despertar y hallarla frente a él.

_Sesshoumaru-sama!-exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos la joven al tiempo que se refugiaba en sus brazos.

Y ahí albergados por la noche, consumieron su reencuentro…por la eternidad.

_**********************************************************************_

_  
Notas finales:_

Karen-chan_ si así es pero en el caso de CCS el apellido era Tsukishiro obviando la última letra...si no me equivoco. Lo mismo pasa con Nakuru Akisuki siendo Akaistuki luna roja o Ruby Moon como la conocemos ^^.

Sora_ no ^^u no evado tu pregunta solo que ya no tiene tanto sentido explicarlo, lo que tenia entre dedos era un pétalo de iris, que significa esperanza. gracias por aguantarme ^^.  
Ashura_ te hice llorar? Que mala que soy -_-u…XDD pero en verdad lo fui por hacerlos esperar tanto a todos Uds. lo lamento de verdad pero estoy pasando por muy malos ratos, y simplemente no tengo el animo suficiente  para escribir "happy ends" n siquiera la letra del poema me salio lo bastante alegre -_-…espero que le agrade de todas formas ^_^.

Flores:  
Madreselva: Lazos de amor

Lirio del valle: Vuelta de la felicidad 

_ Palabras de afecto nunca hacen falta y una sonrisa nunca esta de más así que sonrían a esta vida y anhelen siempre. La esperanza nos hace vivir…  
  
_

_Atte.Saya__   
  
_

_PD_ dejen reviews por fis ^.^_


	6. Notas y Spoilers

**Spoilers no leer hasta el final del fic o bajo su responsabilidad ^^**

**__**

**_Algunas cosas que nunca aclare XD_**

- Javiera Black : arigatou por el review, y en repuesta a tu pregunta es que...simplemente tuvo una muerte natural ^^. Basándome en mis conceptos, hice que la Tenseiga solo resucitara a personas con muertes no-naturales, es decir violentas como asesinato o envenenamiento etc...Rin en este caso simplemente tuvo un paro cardiaco (muy original por cierto ¬_¬u) a consecuencia de una deficiencia genética (me encantan esas cosas ^.^u)y bueno el resto es deducible. todo ello para que el fic sea en algo credible puesto que si la espada volviera a cualquier persona a la vida pues la resucitaría por toda la eternidad _ no pienso que seria bueno -_-u. espero que aclare tu punto ^_^, que sigas leyendo el fic y me dejes tus comentarios. 

- El sueño de Rin y la anciana youkai: bueno eso pasa en el capitulo 4, en el tiempo presente Rin (la reencarnación) tiene un sueño con Sess-san, este fue provocado por el mismo youkai al proyectarse en la mente de Rin con la ayuda de la anciana...no pregunten como logro hacerlo ^^u pero algo así paso XD.

- Yaken toma forma humana para guardar el templo donde descansa su Amo y Señor, esa apariencia le fue otorgada por Sesshoumaru puesto que por si solo no podría hacerlo (hay que respetar el nivel de poderes...Sesshoumaru is the best!!! ^o^)

- Phantom : me preguntaste si estudiaba botánica ^_^. La verdad es que no. pero me interesa mucho el significado de las flores e hice mi pequeña investigación XD, si se le puede llamar así a recopilar paginas de paginas sobre el tema, además en la cultura japonesa me parece que el tema es tratado extensamente. Muy a parte de eso crío cactus de los cuales las flores también me encantan ^_^ pero eso es todo, aunque me gustaría tener mi bonsai pero aun tengo problemas al respecto principalmente sobre el cuidado y otros mas de principios(al querer controlar la naturaleza)...tal vez algún día cuando no cambie de casa y país -_-u.

- Sobre la abstención de Sesshoumaru: como ya dije ese es un tema que tratare muy a parte, y cuando llegue a escribirlo ^^u. pero no le impide disfrutar lo necesario de un acto carnal así que no se angustien por el XDDD.

...hmm, pues creo que es todo, si tienen alguna duda mas, la añadire a estas notas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y hasta la próxima...que por cierto ya esta en curso ^^, pero ese es otro cuento jajaja! Ja Ne!

Atte. Saya


End file.
